


What comes after the rain

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent kuroo tetsurou, Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: Their moments always happened on a rainy day, except one.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	What comes after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Its started from the prompt generator but i rewrite all of them from the beginning, bye pg.  
> Pardon my english and many, many plotholes it may contains. I just write this for fun because i yearn for those two relationship.

It was one rainy night.

The first night they met.

.

.

.

It was raining when Kuroo carried his mission this time. He snorts, most of his mission are being carried at night, sometime, but very rarely at noon, as long as both weather is clear, not in this damned heavy downpour. Things that stayed the same are they all located in a narrow alley. He cursed at the sky, the raindrops prickingly entered his eyes as he blinks and someone suddenly attacks him.

He tried to dodge, but the rain made it harder to steps, and he slipped. His enemies knife slit his waist as he groaned in pain, kicking his enemies in their face. His enemies stabbing him with the knife he carried. Kuroo screamed, it stabbed his thigh. The good thing is now his enemies didn’t have any knife to stab him anymore, so he took his own knife, stabbing his enemies gut, creating a large wound to make sure he killed him. One down.

The other is using a metallic bat, swinging it to his leg as he grunts in pain, winced. Damn it was his shinbone they hit, probably broke. Kuroo took his gun from his belt, shooting his enemies down. The heavy downpour muffled the gunfire as he spends all of his bullet, killing his enemies.

He eyed his surroundings, it seems that all of his enemies are down. His mission is a success, to eliminate the gangster in this narrow alley. He removed the knife at his thigh, throwing it to the nearest dump near him. He tried to walk with his two feets, but he can’t. He chuckled, is this the first time he is going down? Waiting in an empty narrow alley until tomorrow, under this crazy downpour, and let his comrades find and took him away? Hell no, he would probably dead at the time they found him.

He quickly disposed anything dangerous he carried. Knifes, gun with no bullets, probably safe enough to just dispose it into a dump truck. He leaned to the wall, trying to move to the nearest main road, where everyone would kindly enough to call an ambulance for him. How he wished if life was that simple, he wouldn’t have to carry his job.

The rain is still hard as he blinked his blurry eyes, thinking what kind of crazy person would go out in this crazy weather.

He silently wished for someone crazy enough to show up, before he passed out at the end of the alley, visible enough for anyone to spot him.

.

.

.

“I’ve been waiting for half an hour and the rain still didn’t stop yet?”

Sakusa groaned as look outside the market. Nobody is walking outside, figures. He sighed as he clenched his black coat as he look into the dark sky. Nothing to be seen, just some probability that this rain won’t stop in a short time. He goes inside to purchase a new umbrella, and went home.

He walks, passing some narrow alley which oddly quiet lately. As if there was no gangster lurked anymore. This might be a good sign, he thought.

His eyes got wide when he saw an unconscious man, wounded, bleed, battered and bruised, lying down the road. The man’s body is all wet, his clothes are ruined as Sakusa’s dark green eyes noticed there is some blood trail on the wall where the man leaned on. Sakusa knew the phrase “never talk to stranger”, but being a doctor, he vaguely remembered the hippocratic oath he swore after becoming one. He walks, approached the unconscious man, only to kneel and bring him under his umbrella. He took a deep breath, checking the man’s pulse, heart rate, and respiratory rate.

This man, amazingly, still alive. His breathing is short, and his pulse rate were faster. Sakusa checks on him, his airway is free but he is quite suffocated, probably because of the cold rain. Sakusa checks on his body, this man is not carrying anything dangerous, probably safe enough for him to brought this man into his house, mending his wound. Sakusa put his arm onto his shoulder, carrying him back home. This man is quite packed, Sakusa thought, while clicking his tongue, feeling that this man is quite heavy, plus the wet clothes he wore, adding more weights.

.

.

.

Kuroo groaned upon awakening. Pain all over his body. He looks into his surroundings. A bedroom. He could feel his leg is in a cast, with bandages everywhere. He is kinda grateful that his hands still fine. He tried to get up, only to be surprised with a voice.

“No, you can’t get up yet,”

Probably his life saver. His voice deep and hoarse. He got eyebags and dark circle under his eyes. His wavy black hair kinda messy and wet, it seems that he just took a bath. Kuroo eyeing him with curiousity, before asking, “are you the one who helped me and call a doctor? Thank—”

“Im both,”

How Kuroo thought that he is the luckiest man alive, “I see, thank you,”

“You have some knife injury over your body, your right leg is broken, and you got your left leg stitched,” Sakusa mentioned every injuries he found on Kuroo’s body, “Where do you live?”

“I don’t have such thing as you people call home,” Kuroo said, “I would just crashing at my…friends places? Until they get tired and get rid of me,” He tried to explain, making sure it wasn’t suspicious enough.

Sakusa sighed, “in short, you are homeless,”

His lifesaver’s blunt statement kinda threw him aback, “Im not that homeless to be called homeless,” Kuroo tried to grin.

“Stop being so difficult, wouldn’t you?” Sakusa reached to put some ointment to Kuroo’s wound, “you can live here until you recovered. It seems that you can’t walk yet, not until your broken bone healed.”

Kuroo winced slightly at the contact from the man who treating him right now. He could smell something like antiseptic from his hands, he probably disinfect it first before touching him.

“Whats your name? And why are you lying at the ground the moment I found you?”

“Its…Kuroo, you can call me Kuroo,” he waver, contemplating whether he should say his full name or not, but he guess giving him his surname is enough, “and you are?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,”

It seems that the man who helped him is not fond of many words. Kuroo only chuckled at his answer, “well, nice to meet you, Kiyoomi,”

Sakusa feels an odd feeling towards Kuroo, who calls him straighly using his given name. But he let it slips anyway. He awaits for another answer to his next question. Kuroo tilted his head, he get that he still didn’t answer Sakusa’s second question.

_if I say im an assassin, would he drive me out from his house?_

Being unsure really makes you stupid, “im a…trespasser?”

Sakusa didn’t buy Kuroo’s answer, there is no way he is just a mere trespasser. He already saw Kuroo’s scar all over his well build torso, and on top of his nose bridge. He got no tattoo but one thing he is sure about, that Kuroo is not an ordinary guy.

This time he let it slip, “I guess I will believe you this time,” as he recalled one of the Hippocratic oath verse to respect the privacy of his patients and treat them with care in matters of life and death. 

Kuroo give Sakusa his genuine smile, he is very grateful that Sakusa didn’t prick into his life.

.

.

.

Its another rainy day. Precisely 1 week after their first meeting. Sakusa just get home from his night shift and he found Kuroo was using his house phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? Im just calling some friends,”

“Using my house phone? Don’t you have your own cellphone?”

“It’s broken because of the rain that time,” He grinned.

_Actually I accidentally threw my phone away when I was disposing all of my weapon._

Sakusa only sighed at Kuroo’s idiosyncratic act. But let it slip again. This man is full of secrets, but as long as he didn’t do anything dangerous, its fine, he thought.

“Night shifts are hard, yeah?”

Sakusa plopped his body on top of his sofa. Sighing deeply, “The hospital was never this busy, we got many referral from others hospital, said they couldn’t handle this many patients, turns out there was a clash between gangsters at those narrow alleys in this city.”

Sakusa didn’t notice Kuroo’s twitching eyebrows as he stands up and went to the bathroom, “Im going for a bath,”

Kuroo only nods, as he watched Sakusa walks away to the bathroom. He massaged his temple, it seems that this city just gotten bad, pretty bad. As he reported to his comrade minutes ago, he is being told that the office couldn’t handle much because he is unavailable to help them. He is one of their best agent anyway.

.

Weird. Sakusa didn’t come out from the bathroom for an hour and 30 minutes. Kuroo is getting restless. He knew, Sakusa would take a bath for 45 minutes, he washed his hair first, then his body, and he continued to he washed his face, and finish it with brushed his teeth. He never changed his routine and always get out from the bathroom precisely at 45 minutes. So, if he takes this long, something must be wrong.

What if someone killed him in the bathroom?

Ah fuck, Kuroo forgot that option did exist even though the probability is low. He quickly barged into the bathroom, dragging his casted leg. He didn’t bother to knock, and the door just opened like that, it seems Sakusa forgot to lock it because he was too tired? Or is it because of the killer— no, no.

Kuroo exhaled a breath of relieve, when he found Sakusa, inside his bathtub, sleeping soundly. Kuroo smiled, that sleeping pose probably would hurt his neck as he eyed Sakusa’s body. Well damn, he is quite skinny. Slightly well build but still skinny, compared to him. Kuroo just silently walks toward him, carefully observing.

He reached for Sakusa’s face, jawline, and neck. This doctor got a pretty face indeed, he wonders why Sakusa is living alone.

As soon as his cold finger touched Sakusa’s face, the man abruptly opened his eyes, “Wha—? Kuroo? What are you—ah, I fell asleep, but wait, why are you here? Get out!”

That funny reaction again. Kuroo just laughed, “I was just worried if you died while taking a bath,” He smiled and get out. Leaving Sakusa with blush all over his pale skin.

“…What the fuck,”

.

.

.

Another rainy day, 1 week after that one day Kuroo Tetsurou barged into Sakusa Kiyoomi’s bathroom. It is raining so often, probably its entering a rainy season after all.

Today was Sakusa’s day off as he cooked a pot of stew for dinner. While Kuroo is preparing the tableware, Sakusa placed the pot on top of the dining table until he hissed, because he accidentally touched the hot pot with his finger.

Kuroo swiftly come near him, “you okay?” he saw it was red, and throbbing. Must be quite hurt.

He quickly put Sakusa’s finger into his mouth, sucking and licking it.

Sakusa face grimed, “Kuroo—stop! Its dirty!”

“Saliva contains immunoglobulin A as humoral immunity, also you always washed your hands what’s dirty about it?” Kuroo mumbled, then he let go of Sakusa’s finger, wipe it using a wet cloth, “there, better,”

He didn’t miss Sakusa’s changing expression. Adorable, red flushed face, troubled expression. Probably never get any treatment like this since he probably the one who always giving treatment away. Kuroo smirked. Sakusa was indeed, cute. He never thought a guy could be this cute. Because in his office, everyone has the same harsh, rough appearance. Seeing Sakusa Kiyoomi is like a new breath of air in his life. A man who is delicate enough, but still looks cool.

“T-thank you,” Sakusa was stuttering, observing his own finger that’s been sucked by Kuroo. The pain are mostly gone, and it’s not throbbing anymore.

Kuroo just grinned, and continue helping with the tableware. He asks Sakusa to sit down, “get some rest, you look tired,”

“But your leg—”

“Don’t worry, I can drag it well,”

Sakusa must praise how Kuroo regained his health faster than most of the people he treat. Normally, broken bones would heal in 4 months or so, and the patients would oftenly complain how life is hard, living with a cast. But Kuroo never complain anything, and he obliged to what Sakusa instructed him to.

.

.

.

Another rainy day. Two weeks after their hotpot night.

This time Sakusa is the one who needed treatment. He caught a cold and he forbids anyone to come near him, especially Kuroo. He didn’t want anyone to caught his virus.

“Kiyoomi—”

“Stay away from me,” Sakusa manages to said before having his coughing fit. Kuroo’s only peeking through his bedroom door, replied with a concerned voice, “Kiyoomi at least eat—”

“I know my limit, Kuroo, and I would very appreciate if you don’t come near me, I don’t know where and what kind of virus I got this time. I don’t want you to have it too,”

Kuroo grasp a surgical mask from the nearest table and wear it, entering his bedroom, like he is not afraid to Sakusa’s warning. He earns a protested looks from Sakusa but he replied with an angry look, furrowed brows.

Sakusa always scared of that look, he didn’t even know the reason why, but it felt too…intense.

Just for that day, Sakusa Kiyoomi retired from being a doctor, and turns into a patient. He let Kuroo to take care of him, and eventually he got better in no time. Looks like he only gets a common cold from lack of sleep and heavy workload at the hospital on this rainy season.

Sakusa never too fond of rain, but he didn’t hate it too. Come to think of it, his first meeting with Kuroo is also at a rainy night. Many of their exciting moments are always happened on a rainy days, including this time. Sakusa shivered, not from his fever but from those butterflies inside his stomach. He look into Kuroo’s face that is half covered with mask. His sharp jawline, his piercing slanted eyes, his thin eyebrows, his sideswept bang and those atrocious bedhead that he can’t get rid of…something is missing. Oh, it’s his scar on top of his nose bridge which Sakusa thinks was the hottest feature on Kuroo’s attractive face.

“The scar…”

“Hm? What scar?”

Kuroo heard a mumble coming out from Sakusa’s thin lips, which now tightly shut, along with the visible darker blush that appear across his pale skin. Crap, he forgot that Kuroo has the sensitive ear.

“Why are you blushing?”

“I-im not blushing, it just the fever,”

Kuroo knew that Sakusa’s face has gone to a darker shade of red that is not caused by the fever. He only smirked towards the sickly guy, “I see, I never told you about this scar on my face anyway,”

Sakusa averted his gaze, Kuroo always knew what inside his mind so he would casually surrender to him and let him do whatever he wants. Kuroo take a chair to sit down beside Sakusa’s bed, after carefully placing a cold cloth on top of Sakusa’s forehead, “so, what do you want to know? It’s been a month of living together and I felt kinda…unfair? I know everything about you but you seems to know me just a little,”

Sakusa only squint his eyes, feeling the cold seeping through his forehead skin, he is hardly thinking so he just said, “it’s not my place to prick into someone’s life,”

“Im actually feeling very, very grateful that you are one crazy person that pick me up during that heavy downpour night, don’t you feel that im…weird?”

Sakusa look into Kuroo’s golden eyes, he noticed some uneasiness are going inside those usually bright gleamed cat-like eyes. As he closed his own dark green orbs, finally sighing a yes. Kuroo only replied with a snorts and a small smile, as he braced himself to said, “I have a secret to share with you,”

Sakusa was feeling kinda sleepy after all the nice treatment Kuroo was giving him, and only replied with a nod, along with half lidded eyes. Kuroo chuckled. The side effect of paracetamol is kicking in, it seems. He gives Sakusa a warm smile before saying, “Its about my occupation,”

Sakusa blinks several times, trying hard to keep his eyes open, at least he wanna hear Kuroo out. The secret he is been keeping since a month, which he never tried to pry in any ways. But judging from the looks Kuroo is giving him, he wants to believe that it was nothing too dangerous nor illegal.

“I work as a secret agent,” Kuroo blurted, and Sakusa breath an air of relieve, not until he heard the continuation.

“I killed several people, based on the mission I’ve been assigned for,”

Sakusa only look at him silently, eyes still heavy. But he just wants to listen to Kuroo’s explanation.

“Im living a whole different world than you, Kiyoomi. You heal people, I killed them. You are a healer, im a killer,”

Sakusa was confused. This is indeed a hard pill to swallow for him. Too much information are coming through his ears now. But anything, he should say anything. Kuroo is eyeing him with such nervousness, fear, mixed feelings. It takes courage to admit a secret to someone after all.

“I will not judge anyone based from what they work as,” He mumbled, closing his eyes, “at least that’s what my lecturer said back then, as a part of the oath I swear when I become a doctor.”

Kuroo listen, his lungs are still heavy but it’s not that suffocating anymore.

“I always knew you were up to something, but I didn’t see anything you would do to endanger me. In that case, its fine,” Sakusa opened his eyes a little, eyeing Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, “I believe in you,”

“Even though im a killer?”

“You didn’t kill me so what,”

“I could kill you, you know?”

“I don’t know, could you?”

Dang. This person. He didn’t become a doctor because it was just his mere dream. Its naturally because of the brain he has. Kuroo only muffled a laugh, talking with Sakusa is interesting, including this one. Not long after, he heard a small snore.

“Yeah right, I can’t kill such defenseless man as you are. Now go to sleep, your eyes are giving up I see,” Kuroo said, after that he lands a kiss on Sakusa's forehead.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sakusa awoke with a fresh, new feelings. The headache and fever are gone. He just had a good long rest. He gets up and take a warm bath. After bath, he reached for his shirt and white coat to wore, and Kuroo, still wearing a mask, entered his bedroom without knocking.

“What the heck Kiyoomi, are you working already? Yesterday you were such a mess!”

This left Sakusa speechless. He didn’t realize it was automatic, to get up, bathe, get clothed, then go to work. He forgot that he was so sick yesterday. His face turns red, embarrassed by his silly nerd act. Fuck circadian rhythm, you are all to blame.

“Look your face gone red again, is the fever comeback?” Kuroo quickly come near him and placed his own forehead to Sakusa’s, checking the temperature but no fever detected. Sakusa’s face was gone to a much redder shade. This ticks Kuroo to tease him.

“You got no fever, but why is your face all red hm? I wonder…”

“S-shut up, my skins are pale so they can change color easily,”

“You look good in your shirt and white coat by the way,”

Sakusa was quite surprised. Kuroo never compliment him in that way. But it makes him kinda, happy? Everyone in the hospital wears the same outfit like him so no one is going to compliment him about it. Also, they would more laughing into each other’s eyebags, competing whose got the darker shade of eyebags. Silly. He would win easily when it comes to dark eyebags but Kuroo never said anything about it. Kuroo always noticed something that people not usually noticed. And it’s kinda make sense why is he like that.

The dots connected. His amazing recovery, his scars all over his body and that one on top of his nose bridge, his sensitive ear, his sensibility and knowledge. Of course. Being a secret agent would be a perfect occupation for him.

“You are deep in thought again,” Kuroo interrupt his train of thought, “but since you don’t have fever anymore, im not gonna use this mask,” Kuroo take his mask off, “aah, what a nice air supply,”

Upon seeing Kuroo’s sexy scar, Sakusa’s face got heated again. Well damn, whoever made that scar thank you very much from the deepest part of Sakusa’s heart. It does makes Kuroo looks hundred times sexier. He is already sexy anyway, Sakusa have seen his body the very first time they met. Maybe he did have a thing for scar but only heaven knows.

“It seems you are that fond of my nose scar, hm? Im going to tell a story about it then,” Kuroo smirked, coming near Sakusa, embrace him from his side.

“I was doing this with my target one night,” He starts his story, blowing a hot breath upon Sakusa’s neck, which Sakusa responds with a shiver.

Kuroo suddenly kissed his neck, sucking it, making Sakusa let out a small moan but he suppressed it by biting his lips.

“W-what are you doing! Go away!” he spit a protest but Kuroo only smirk and continue kissing his neck, holding Sakusa’s head using one of his free hand, inhaled a fresh smell of soap that Sakusa used for bathe, “hmm, today’s sandalwood eh? Rich taste, Kiyoomi,” Kuroo said while licking Sakusa’s neck.

“Imagine, Kiyoomi. I was working like this, using my usual suit and tie, like that one I wore when we first met,” Kuroo continued to blow another hot breath to Sakusa’s neck, kissing and sucking, leaving some visible marks that would make Sakusa wore a turtleneck for work or else it would be inappropriate to show.

“I let my guard down, my target that night did carry a knife, and with that she slayed it to my face, aiming for my eyes but all she got was my nose bridge. She was shorter than me so yeah,”

“Wait, your target was a woman?”

“Drugs dealer can be also a woman, you know,” make sense. Sakusa still tried hard to shove Kuroo away from his neck but he just can’t. On top of it, it feels quite good. Sakusa never felt this way before.

He moaned again, “Ah, Kuroo don’t—”

“It’s Tetsurou,”

“Huh?”

“My name is Tetsurou.”

Kuroo is giving him another classified information. But wasn’t it a top secret information for an agent to share about his data?

“Im no longer work as an agent, Kiyoomi. A fallen agent can’t get picked up anyway. And with my broken leg, I can’t do the works much better,”

Kuroo is losing his occupation?

“The headquarter still needs me but I’m not going back there,” Kuroo kissed his cheeks, Sakusa is literally sweating a lot, he is super embarrassed by what Kuroo is doing to him right now.

“Seeing you working hard as a healer makes me reconsider my work as a killer, and I admire yourself so much, Omi.”

Omi? Omi???

“Kiyoomi is too long, let me just call you Omi from now on.”

Again, this man is always do whatever he wants. Sakusa gave in. he didn’t hate the new nickname Kuroo gave to him, instead, he is quite fond with it. Its Kuroo anyway, he didn’t know why but he is hardly find a thing he dislike from Kuroo. Except that scary intense gaze he sometimes give, and some of his idiosyncratic acts.

“Let me search for another work. I already have a lot of cash with me but im not going to be a freeloader to you.”

Sakusa only remains silent, hearing whatever Kuroo wants to say. He is quite fond of Kuroo’s companion in his big house anyway, its not a problem to keep him living together.

Wait. Since when he did think that far about Kuroo living together with him? His mind already becomes irrational and he blames the fever he had yesterday.

“…!” Sakusa was surprised again, Kuroo suddenly bit his neck, hard. Probably left a mark on the crook of his neck.

“Your sick leave…until 3 days again right?”

Sakusa only nods, he can feel Kuroo is smirking from behind his back, “that’s good, have a good recovering day, Omi. By the way you have sexy moan, let me listen to it clearly sometimes,” he said as he left Sakusa dumbfounded on his bedroom, messy, red bruises marks on his neck, face red and flushed, sweating heavily.

Kuroo Tetsurou that brat, he comes when it was a stormy night and left in a bright morning.

Sakusa only cursed upon seeing a bulge at his crotch area. What a tiring way to start a morning. He was about to touch himself if Kuroo didn’t show up again and said, “my leg already healed by the way, if you need help—”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, and no, broken bones healed perfectly in 6 months, I dislike seeing you in a cast for that long so don’t do anything unnecessary until that time,”

“Eh, its necessary tho, look at the strain in your pants—”

“No means no, and please take care of the similar bulge in your pants alone,”

Their day one living together as a boy friend just started, but this time not under a rainy weather. It was sunny and clear outside. A nice day to start a new page of life, as Sakusa scoffed upon seeing Kuroo groaned and left his bedroom, saying, ‘you will regret it Omi!’

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY HSHSHSHSHSH  
> anw, enjoy the art for this fic, i commissioned from[ Yefeng ](https://twitter.com/vhalavel/status/1280196911429906432?s=20)❤


End file.
